El juego del oblivion
by chrysivirus
Summary: No hay esperanza ... Una organización muy antigua y secreta amenaza la paz y tranquilidad de Equestria con una arma mortal llamada el "virus espora " , y pocos son los que podrán salvar el reino de la destrucción total
1. el comienzo del juego

capitulo 1 el juego del oblivion

Una joven unicornio corre desesperada por los pasillos de una inmensa mansion mientras que detras de ella se escuchan gritos de guardias dandole caza "POR AQUI" , uno de los guardias exclamo mientras que la potra encontro una habitacion y se escondio ahi cerrando de golpe la puerta de madera ,sin pronto se dio cuenta que habia entrado adonde queria , la oficina de su ex jefe mas bien un tirano la enviaba misiones de alta peligrosidad para conseguir siempre lo que queria a su beneficio y de su familia .  
"Donde esta esos documentos" la joven dice mientras busca entre los cajones de la oficina para su suerte en el 2do cajon de el escritorio encuentra lo que buscaba una carpeta azul con el nombre "proyecto chrysalid" ,empieza a ojearlo y ve fotografias de su exjefe con su difunto hermano y la familia de este "Birdwing alexandrae como te odio " otra vez se hablo a si misma antes de cerrar la carpeta dirige su atencion a la imagen del hijo de el hermano de birdwing despues cierra la carpeta y recibe una llamada de su celular que era una especie de cristal de color purpura brillante contesto la llamada y para su sorpresa era el mismisimo birdwing ,y con un tono despreocupado dice .  
"Hola,Dawn.. me extra aste "  
"No tanto solo vine aqui para saber que estabas planeando" birdwing responde "Ho vamos que no puedes ser mas calida con la persona que te dio todo"  
alo que dawn responde algo sarcastica "dar claro has dado mucho ,aunque la paga era buena aun no te perdono ni te perdonare lo que me hiciste"  
birdwing responde riendose "por favor aun estas enfadada por que hice creer a tu maestra que eras una asesina .. cual era su nombre pricesa spark"  
"CALLATE... no te atrevas a mencionarla a ella"  
despues de un silencio incomodo birdwing responde de una manera muy calmada "veo que aun sientes algo por tu instructora lastima que perecera por tus propias manos"  
Dawn pone una mirada algo sorprendida y dice " de que hablas ... "  
birdwing respobirdwing dice "ma ana ...canterlot sufrira el peor ataque en su historia a manos de la mismisima Dawn Nemessy , quien solto un poderoso virus que desolo la capital , y termino con la vida de las hermanas nobles y de la mas reciente princesa del reyno "  
Dawn solo responde "si crees que me quedare de cascos cruzados y dejar que sea tu carnada estas muy equivocado Birdwing"  
Dawn cuelga el y deja un explosivo peque o con un cronometro programado en 45 segundos ,despues sale por la ventana y usa una especie de arma que dispara un gancho lo dispara hacia un arbol lejano u se columpia saliendo de la oficina la cual explota despues que el cronometro marco cero destruyendo toda clase de evidencia que dijiera que ella estuvo ahi , despues de todo ya habia sido perseguida antes y no queria mas contratiempos cuando aterriza en el bosque empieza a recordar a su maestra nada mas ni nada menos que la mismisima twilight sparkle uno de los 6 elementos de la armonia derepente recuerda una escena " No ... ella no pudo haber hecho esto no me niego a creer que mi estudiante haya sido la causante de la muerte de helena"  
estas palabras las dice twilight con un aspecto mas parecido al de celestia pero con sus rasgos comunes como su melena y color pero con su atuendo real "tome la responsabilidad no solo de una sino de 2 pupilos y yo se que dawn jamas se atreveria a atacar a su propia compa era" diciendolo con un tono algo serio y triste.  
"Pero su majestad aqui estan las mismisimas pruebas de que ella fue la causante de la muerte de su otra alumna " birdwing lo decia en un tono malevolo y calculador "estaba celosa del potencial de helena y la elimino para quedarse con todo "  
twilight piensa muy seriamente con una mirada algo triste el recuerdo avanza un poco mas en el futuro dawn forcejea con los guardias en la entrada del salon principal del castillo dawn con un tono forzado por el forcejeo " DEJENME ENTRAR POR FAVOR PRINCESA SPARKLE TIENE QUE CREERME YO NO LA MATE POR FAVOR CREAME DEJEME HABLAR CON USTED!"  
la princesa aparta la vista de su ex alumna y dice " llevensela " dawn miro atonita a la princesa y las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos " NO POR FAVOR PRINCESA ! PRINCESA ... PRINCESA!"  
el recuerdo se desvanece y dawn se dice asi misma " esta vez me las pagaras.. desde ese dia me prometi ami misma que buscaria la forma de vengarme de ti birdwing ...  
no dejare que le hagas da o a mi maestra " Dawn galopa a toda velocidad hacia canterlot .  
-Mientras que en canterlot birdwing ya habia iniciado la fase 1 de su plan secuestrando a shinning armor y a su hija skyla quien ya tenia la imagen de una potra joven-  
-ambos atados en una silla con cuerdas especialmente echisadas para resistir magia-  
con un tono desesperado shinning armor habla " Por favor hare todo lo que quieras pero no la lastimes a ella !" skyla solo dice angustiada "papa" "Mirame mirame cari o no va a pasar nada yo te sacare de aqui ... DEJENLA IR ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!"  
birdwing un pegaso fornido de color blanco y melena cafe con una barba algo corta los empieza mirar de una manera muy metodica indica a uno de sus guardias que se lleve a la joven skyla a la otra habitacion ,skyla grita y llora no queria ir pero era literalmente arrastrada hacia la habitacion , su padre solo gritaba "NO...NO POR FAVOR LLEVENME A MI DEJENLA EN PAZ ! skyla solo llage a gritar "PAPAAAAAA!" mientras que la puerta se cierra "SKYLAAAAA"shinning armor grita de preocupacion , "haras lo que te diga .. alpie de la letra o tu hija morira " birdwing le dice a shinning con su mismo tono malevolo shinnin lo mira con un odio que jamas habia sido visto y le dice "confiamos en ti... y tu nos traicionas ... QUE PRETENDES!"  
birdwing camina hacia la puerta pero antes de salir dice "Mi querido capitan de la guardia real ma ana lo veras ,pero claro si quieres ver a tu hija sana y salva"  
shinning armor baja la cabeza "... Que quieres que haga..." birdwing sonrie " Ya veo que recapacitaste mi querido shinnign armor "

Continuara.


	2. amanecer del caos

CAPITULO 2  
El amanecer del caos  
canterlot ,Capital de equestria varias horas despues de la celebracion del verano

Dawn al fin logra llegar a canterlot pero lo unico que llega a ver es muerte y desolacioncon una ballesta colgando de su espalda y usando su lanzagarfios observa todo lo que quedaba de canterlot  
las calles antes llenas de vida y bullicio ahora solo eran cementerios no habia casi nada de luz lo unico que iluminaba todo era la luna que aun habia estado ahi y unas  
cuantas antorchas colocadas que habian sobrevivido a la boragine de destruccion .  
finalmente llego a una parte del castillo cercana a los jardines donde observo la escena aun mas macabra muchos de los que antes eran ponys ahor yacian en el piso muertos o siendo comidos por las creaturas  
que antes fueron ellos combertidos por la plaga que birdwing le habia dicho a Dawn en su "charla" .  
Despues de ver esto Dawn cierra los ojos un momento y se dice :

"Llegue tarde ...pobre ciudad ...pobres ponys... ellos... no merecian esto .." Diciendolo con culpa , pero luego al abrir los ojos dawn nota algo que la hace usar su lanza garfios hacia otro techo  
eran 2 unicornios abriendo la puerta hacia los jardines pero lo que mas llamo la atencion y sorprendio aun mas es que uno de esos 2 unicornios era una alicornio y era nada mas y nada menos que su  
ex maestra y su hermano era el otro unicornio , "esta viva" Dawn otra vez se hablo a si misma y luego observo que ella y su hermano entraron en el laberinto dawn queria observar algo mas cerca y los  
siguio usando su lanzagarfios y columnpiandose y saltando entre los muros de hierba ,dawn no era muy pesada por lo que podia subir a los arbustos sin problema ademas de que se ayudaba con magia para eso.

Una vez en el centro observo que shinning armor abrio con su magia una puerta secreta en una estatua del jardin y vio que entraban una vez que entraron quiso seguirlos pero la puerta se cerro y no pudo entrar  
"diablos" diciendolo en tono molesto ,un sonido sale del su mochila donde lleva la ballesta y sus flechas es nada mas y nada menos que birdwing quien dice "hola Dawn ya viste el desastre que has hecho "  
Dawn responde "si .. aunque yo no soy asi de destructiva " birdwing le responde "no importa ahora pero por lo que se tu maestra y su hermano siguen vivas peor no puedo decir lo mismo de celestia .  
Dawn le corta la charla y le dice "basta ya de esto y dime que hay ahi abajo " ,un silencio se queda en la llamada y birwing solo dice "respuestas ...a todo lo que tu quieres saber ,  
existe una compuerta especial para entrar ahi desde el castillo claro que tendras que necesitar un cuerno de un guardia real o de las princesas para entrar... buena suerte en eso " birdwing cuelga y dawn se  
dirige al castillo ,al entrar en el se dirige hacia el salon principal despuyes de todo antes de ser culpada ella ya conocia el castillo de pies a cabeza asi que no duro mucho para que encontrara el salon ,  
al entrar en el saca su ballesta no queria ser sorprendida por nada nuevo lo que encuentra es guerdias muertos ,chargos de sangre que son debilmente iluminados por la luz de la luna ,debido a eso Dawn empezo  
a usar su magia para iluminar el lugar viendo todo como de pelicula de ella lucia mas calmada y fria despues de todo casi toda su infancia fue entrenada para ver muerte .una ex mercenaria como  
ella no podia quebrarse tan facil asi que camino y encontro lo que quedaba de un guardia "pero que cosa pudo haberle hecho eso " -un sonido la hizo voltear de repente apuntando su ballesta a la direccion del  
sonido , "hola?" hablo con un tono algo frio u  
(aqui pongan la cancion "the buildup of suspense OST " para que quede mejor )  
la luz de su cuerno logra alumbrar la pierna de una pony quien entro entre los pasillos del castillo y empezo a seguirla , al enter al pasillo la pony desaparecio pero dejo huellas de sangre que la llevaban a la  
biblioteca , al entrar todo estaba muy silencioso ,la atmosfera era pesada y estresante que en el castillo en si luego escucho una especie de llanto que venia de la seccion de magia y hechiseria antigua ,cautelosa  
fue hacia la fuente del sonido y al acercarse mas y mas el sonido era mas fuerte y cuando encontro la fuente venia de atras de un escritorio ,lentamente preparo su ballesta y con un fuerte movimiento volteo el mueble  
(aqui pongan the front hall ost para esta parte)  
y apunto los papeles volaron y el mueble quedo en otra parte dejando al descubierdo a la figura "NO NO DISPARES POR FAVOR " la pony grito aterrada en ese momento ,Dawn reconocio a la pony  
era una de las asistente personales de twilight fleur dublan , "Fleur" Dawn dice de manera sorprendia "fleur Dublan?" Fleur se quita los cascos para observar bien a Dawn "D-Dawn ? eres tu?" fleur replica asombrada de  
verla ," O DAwn" la abraza y empieza a llorar ,Dawn se quedaun tiempo abrazandola para que se calme y luego le pregunta "Que paso aqui " , Fleur se queda un momento callada y la responde "N-no se solo estaba ayudando en los preparativos  
para la celebracion del verano y de repente una bonba estallo ... una nube de gas cubrio canterlot y ... y todos murieron " Dawn la mira y le dice "yo se quien esta detras de esto pero el seme adelanto "  
"quien " responde fleur " el consejero de seguridad birdwing alexandrae" Dawn responde Fleur algo atonita por lo dicho le responde " eso explicaria por que se fue antes de la ceremonia" ,justo despues de acabar de decir eso un ruido se escucha detras  
en la puerta de la biblioteca Dawn prepara su arma y cuando llegan ahi se escucha unos toquidos que eran lentos y repetitivos "tun"... "tun"... "tun" los golpes no daban buena sensacion asi que Dawn la dice a fleur "quedate ahi y no te muevas "  
(escuchen primero the fisrt floor ost y luego screaming target ost )  
se acerco a la puerta y cuando la abrio vio que era un guardia . pero cuando lo vio bien se dio cuanta que medio rostro habia sido deborado . Dawn solo pudo decir "que demonios" por que el ser se le arrojo ensima y queria devorarla ella forcejeando mientras  
fleur observaba paralizada por el miedo entonses Dawn logro safarsele a esa cosa y le arroja hacia unos libreros lo cual aturde al ser para luego dispararle una flecha en la cabeza ve hacia fleur y pregunta que si esta bien fleur solo haciente con la cabeza  
"vamonos de aqui " dawn le dice a Fleur alo cual ella estaba mas que deacuerdo paero antes de irse dawn nora que el guardia tiene su cuerno intacto por lo que procede a literalmente arrancarselo de su cabeza fleur con ganas de vomitar sale de la biblioteca  
a vomitar , una vez que termino Dawn le dice que la siga Fleur algo asqueada le pregunta "por que le arrancaste el cuerno al guardia? " dawn le responde "es una muy larga historia y esto me ayudara a saber mas en lo que me han metido " una ves en el  
salon del trono Dawn busca pistas que le lleven hacia la compuerta entonces ve un escrito en uno de los bitrales de celestia donde sale ella ,luna ,twilight y curiosamente ella .sorprendida de que este en ese bitral aun despues de su encarcelamiento y escape

"la magia dia atrae a la de la noche ..  
la magia de la noche atrae a la del dia ...  
y ambas magias atraen al crepusculo ...  
y combinadas estas tres atraen al amanecer ..."

Dawn repite lo mismo y luego piensa y despues un recuerdo sale de su mente "esta con twilight y helena aprendiendo de como fue su historia y como descubrio que era parte de los elementos de la armonia camina hacia el salon de los bitrales y empiezan a observar cada uno  
de ellos desde el inicio del reino de celestia hasta el regreso de discord y cuand llegaron a un bitral en blanco helena le pregunta "y por que este no tiene imagen " twiligth le responde de una manera calida "es por que aun no ha pasado algun suceso que amerite el bitral"  
helena mira a Dawn y dice "que tal si ese bitral esta reservado para nosotros" Dawn le responde "pff si claro " "no crees que alguna o ambas puedan estar en ese bitral " twilight le pregunta a dawn y ella responde "sin ofender princesa pero si , desde que naci fui destinada  
a ser mercenaria no a aprender magia y- " twilight la interrumpe "y todo cambio cuando decidiste dejar ese trabajo y ser una de mis alumnas " "y eso se lo agradecere eternamente princesa pero es la verdad aunque tal vez helena llegue a salir despues de todo ella es su estudiante  
original" twilight sonrie levemente y dice " tu tambien eres mi alumna y tambien veo un gran potencial en ti solo que necesitas abrirte mas a las enseñanzas" luego de dedir esto twilight se dirige a donde se guardaban los elementos de la armonia ,usando su cuerno como celestia lo hizo  
la vez que abrio esa boveda Dawn noto una palanca pero luego fue distraida por helena quien le dijo " no es genial tenerla a ella como maestra" el recuerdo acaba y va exactamente a donde estaba la boveda y usa el cuerno del guardia ,pero este no tiene efecto alguno entonces recordo un  
hechizo de teletransportacion que si mentora le habia enseñado y se dirijio a Fleur "no tengo magia para traer la luna y el sol ni siquiera para hacer un eclipse puedo entrar por un hechizo que aprendi pero no puedo llevar mas que ami " fleur piensa y recuerda " yo se co-"pero es interrumpida  
por la apretura de la puerta principal ; eran soarin , rainbow dash y un recluta nuevo un pegaso de curiosos colores llamado twister ironicamente era su primer dia como wonderbolt despues de haberse graduado del campo de entrenamiento de la division de mexicolt "escuche voces aqui "  
dijo rainbow dash "solo esperemos que no haya sido tarde" soarin le responde y de repente twist ve a ambas ponys quienes estaban tratando de abrir la puerta "AHI" sus compañero voltean pero spitfire ve a Dawn y dice " TU !" con un odio que se le noto " TU CAUSASTE ESTO !"  
alo que fleur se impresiona " pero de que habla " dirigiendose a Dawn , pero ni tiempo le dio de contestar cuando rainbow dash ya la tenia en la pared " no te vasto con matar a tu amiga y ahora y ahora tratas de matarnos a todos y nno me mientas te vi cuando te alejabas del infierno que  
tu desataste !" dawn le responde forcejeando con ella "no se de que me habla yo apenas acabo de llegar " pero rainbow le dice "que bonita escusa esta vez te pudriras en la prision del tartaro genocida " pero twist nota algo y se acerca a la ventana "soarin señor escucha eso ?"  
soarin se acerca con twist y despues de poner atencion al sonido le grita a dash "DASH TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA!" dash escucha a soarin y le pregunta por que y logra escuchar lo cual hace que las pupilas de sus ojos se vuelvan pequeñas ,entoncestwist grita " CHANGELINS!"  
y justo despues del grito las ventanas estallan y la horda de changelins invaden el salon "pero estos eran diferentes parecian mas grandes y con un cuerpo parecido al de una avispa y empezaron a atacar a los presentes en la habitacion , en ese momento Dawn se solto lanzo a dash lejos con un hechizo  
saco su ballesta y empezo a dispararles a los monstruos ,dash se reincormpora y quiso volver a ataca a Dawn pero soarin la distrajo "SALGAMOS DE AQUI SON DEMACIADOS " un grito suena es fleur siendo atacada por una de esas cosas pero ya era tarde para salvarla el monstruo uso una de sus colosales garras  
y la atravezo como mantequilla "VAMONOS" grito twist mientras trataba de cubrir lo mas que podia con su subfusil RD solo miro a Dawn y dijo " que esperas salgamos " dawn asiente con la cabeza peor mira akgo encime de Dashy grita "AGACHATE" dash se agacha y dawn le da en la cabeza a uno de esos seres malformados  
matandolo al instante y empiezan a correr ya no habia tiempo para entrar en la boveda , al salir todos cierran la puerta pero antes de cerrarla un changelin sale y queriendo entrar para matarlos mientras que soarin y twister intenteban cerrarla entonces dash le dispara en la cara y lo patea mandandolo adentro de  
del salon cansados twister y soarin se sientan recargandose en la puerta,dawn solo los mira y luego voltea con Dash lo cual solo vio su casco directo a su cara recibiendo un buen puñetazo "estas arrestada " diciendolo de la manera mas seria que se le haya podido ver a dash mientras la ve y dawn la ve a ella  
"no... no ahora " Dawn se teletransporta con el hechizo que twilight le enseño y se va dejando a los otros 3 a por su cuenta .  
continuara


	3. La familia

capitulo 3  
"la familia "  
Las afueras de canterlot en un castillo lejano y fuertemente custodiado por guardias vestidos de traje y con armas de gran poder en una habitacion iluminada  
por la luz de una chimenea se encuentra bridwing quien habla por telefono con alguien : "si señor lo eniendo el ataque fue bien planeado todo salio directo al plan "  
birdwing lo dice con una voz que entona gran respeto hacia a quien habla "no... no es asi birdwing alexandrae ... tu hijo... es un problema para nosotros" le responde  
la voz de quien es el jefe de birdwing "la familia ha sobrevivido y gobernado desde el descubrimiento de equestria hasta la persecucion de nuestros miembros  
por las hermanas nobles ,hasta inclusive nuestra participacion en la creacion de nigthmare moon pero ahora tu propia sangre esta amenazando nuestro regreso al poder"  
birdwing algo atonito por lo que dice la anciana voz pregunta "y que quiere que haga " a lo que la voz le responde " tu hijo se dirige a el reino de Dao Jiang  
al parecer planea algo ahi tienes que detenerlo o arruinara nustros planes ... y cuando hablo de deternerlo es ... matarlo " birdwing se queda callado por un momento  
y luego responde " si mi señor todo por "La familia" adios señor s" uno de los guardias entra en la habitacion y le pregunta a birdwing " señor que quiere que hagamos?"  
"... iremos a Dao Jiang"  
(aqui pongan el tema "biohazard outbreak main theme ")

Catacumbas de canterlot ... varias horas despues del incidente ...

"Hola ... Hola ... alguien ? ... " Dawn empieza a iluminar otra vez con su cuerno al parecer el hechizo la llevo a este remoto lugar en canterlot parecia muy descuidado era como  
una especie de habitacion llena de tanques papeles y una especies de capullos parecidos a ponys empezo a caminar y encontro una palanca la cual decia "energia de emergencia "  
ella la presiono y empezo a sonar una especie de motor y las luces empezaron a encenderse "mucho mejor " Dawn se dijo cuando vio una puerta , dirijiendose a ella algo llamo su atencion  
era una joya con un sol gravado la joya tenia la forma de una de las joyas de la CM de rarity pero era amarilla brillante Dawn la recogio y la guardo y cuando se levanto vio algo salir de una  
video era una grabacion con el nombre "Chrysalid" Dawn algo curiosa pone el video de vuelta y observa la grabacion empieza a correr,se logran a ver muchos ponys en bata hablando entre si y en  
medio de todos estaba un huevo pero este tenia forma del capullo de un changelin pero de un color verde muy intenso que se empieza a quebrar Dawn mira con asombro que lo que sale del huevo es un  
pequeño potrillo de colo griss obscuro de melena negra y corta sale del cascaron de una forma inusual sale parado de dos cascos parece desmayado y cae al suelo de espalda, de repente birdwing  
aparece en escena y lo abraza a lo que solo dice " feliz cumpleaños hijo mio" la grabacion se corta y dawn dice "algo aqui me huele muy mal " derepente los capullos empiezana eclosionar dejando salir  
monstruosidades y dawn prepara su arma al salir los mounstros eran los mismos que los atacaron en el salon principal pero algo pequeños uno de ellos vio a dawn y se avalanzo a ella , ella lo esquivo  
con una voltereta para luego dipararle con su ballesta los otros 2 mountros que habian eclosionado tambien hace lo mismo que el otro dawn solo espera y luego se tele transporta dejando que los otros dos  
se den un tremendo golpe y quedandose aturdidos dawn recarga su ballesta con un a flecha especial de un cristal color naranja y la dispara en medio de los 2 la cual esplota los 5 segundos de ser disparada  
destruyendo a los 2 seres restantes despues sale de ahi por unaa puerta de metal de color rojo salientdo esta en un pasillo lleno de tanques de agua los cuales contienen seres horrendos y deformes agunos  
aun mantenian su forma pony pero en un estado muy deplorable "que rayos estaba haciendo birdwing aqui ... que la princesa no sabia nada " Dawn salio de ahi para encontrarse con otra puerta que tenia el grabado  
de una luna "mas dolores de cabeza " mientras decia eso un sonido fuerte irrumpe el silencio Dawn voltea y es un mounstro grande y robusto parecido a un escarabajo grande que se movia en dos patas quien volteo  
a verla y empezo a chocar sus brazos contra su pecho como un gorila que luego emprendio carrera hacia Dawn la cual lo esquivo saltando dando una vulta hacia atras dejando que la mole chocara en la pared cuando Dawn  
aterrizo monstruo habia roto la pared dejando abierta una habitacion en la cual se encontraba la joya ,cuando la aberracion volvio en si corrio a embestir a Dawn furioso Dawn tambien corrio hacia el pero anes de que chocaran  
Dawn se transporto dentro del cuarto y encontro la otra piedra de la luna pero al agarrarla no se fijo que un monstruo estaba trs de ella y este la sujeto dejandola en una malaposicion ya que el otro monstruo ya la tenia  
en la mira y ahora forcejeando estaba ahora si en un problema mortal el monstruo emprendio carrera y dawn solo podia forcejear con el no muerto no podia usar su arma ni lanza garfios ,estaba perdida pero por pura cosa del  
destino el monstruo exploto en pedazos lo que le dio el tiempo a Dawn para golpaer al zombie y luego darle una patada que le rompio la cabeza , "una chica como tu no deberia estar sola aqui .. menos ahora que esto se salio de  
control " una voz que sonaba raro como salida de una radio distrae a Dawn la cual voltea y pregunta "y tu quien eres " el potro quien le salvo la vida era un pegaso vestido con un uniforme militar tactico negro y tenia una  
mascara de gas que le cubria la boca por eso sonaba su voz raro y portaba un lanzagranadas la mira y luego dice "buscando algo pero mas bien tu que haces aqui" Dawn recoje su arma que se le habia caido en el  
forcejeo con el zombie, buscando respuestas a lo que esta pasando ,el pegaso le mira detenidamente y luego dice "tu eres Dawn nemessy no ? ... muchas autoridades de equestria quieren tu cabeza por lo de la chica esa helena "  
Dawn apunta su ballesta hacia el pegaso y empiesa a acercarse hasta dejar la flecha justo en su cuello " si vuelves a decir una palabra de eso no dudare en eliminarte " el pegaso la mira y luego con un movimiento rapido le arrebata  
la ballesta pero Dawn se la quita de una patada y empieza a volar porlo que ella empieza a hacer vueltas hacia atras para estar en la posicion de recibirla mientras que el pegaso saca un cuchillo y corre hacia ella , ni pronto dawn toma  
su arma el pegaso ya la tiene con un cuchillo en la garganta y dice " trata de usar cuchillos es mejor para encuentros "personales" ... no ..no vengo por ti al igual que tu ami tambien me persiguen por mi profesion .. sabes la vida de un  
mercenario nunca fue facil " el pegaso suelta a Dawn y se dirige a la puerta "oye necesitas una piedra para eso " Dawn le grita a lo que elpegaso le enseña la piedra de la luna , se la habia quitado a Dawn en el momento del acecamiento  
"pero que " responde sorprendida "no eres la unica con trucos Dawn ademas yo tengo elmismo entrenamiento que tu ... por cierto mi nombre es Antonio... Antonio Deltrote .. te vere luego " Dawn se queda callada y luego va hacia la puerta  
una vez entro ahi la puerta se cerro y dentro de un compartimiento aparecio la piedra de la luna al entrar ve una especia de estructura muy muy vieja de apariencia milenaria puentes hechos de madera y roca, carros de minas, puentes destruidos  
un lugar que no se puedo haber visto jamas en otros lados por las dimensiones colo sales ,Dawn saca el lanza garfios y empieza a subir y bajar por las estructuras del lugar al final ve un cuarto grande con un muro de piedra donde salen  
dibujos de ponys muy antiguos en estos diujos trata de un rey al cual se le ve reinando sus dominios , pero se ven dibujos de batallas cruentas que asolaron sus ejercitos en otro dibujo se ve al rey hablando con los que parecen mienbros  
de su familia por el color de su pelaje blanco siempre blanco y con una CM parecida a la de una espada " esas marcas ... birdwing tiene una igual" Dawn dice algo extrañada por el descubrimiento avanzo mas y vio una especie de imagen donde  
el rey hizo un trato con un pony negro dibujado en forma algo rara y le hacia parecer un mounstro que hacia una nube negra a su alrededor ,mas adelante la escena se torno perturbadora ya que los ponys que salian atacando el reyno ahora se veian  
muriendo por esa nube negra o siendo devorados por los que antes eran sus compañeros Dawn adelanto y vio un dibujo de las princesas usando los elementos de la armonia contra el pony obscuro y otra donde encarcelan al rey en el tartaro mientras que en  
otra los familiares siendo perseguidos por los guardias de la princesa celestia al final solo se ve una donde estan en las catacumbas planeando una especia de plan " tenia razon birdwing encontre respuestas pero pocas " un grito conocido alera a Dawn quien  
usa su lanza garfios para llegar a la fuente del problema observa desde unpuente roto a su maestra y a su hermano y ve a una unicornio la cual estalla en llamas y se cierra en un capullo como los otros "SKYLAAAAA" shinnig armor grita desesperado mientras  
ve a su hija siendo consumida por el capullo Dawn prepara una flecha en su ballesta y apunta dirento al capullo , "lo siento shinning " twilight responde luego el capullo se empieza a romper y empieza a salir un casco de color blanco con verde claro y luego  
la forma de una unicornio joven shinning acerca el casco ,dawn espera y dispara la flecha da directamente en la cabeza twiligth impresionada por que la flecha aun que dio en el blanco paso a centimetros de su cuello eso solo lo habia visto de una pony  
twilight voltea apuntando con un arma pero pero baja su arma y dice impresionada "Dawn ..." Dawn dice "parece que ha visto un fantasma maestra " luego volteo a cn shinning quien le apuntaba con odio y estaba a punto de dispararle "shinning no por favor "  
shinning miro a twi y se derrumbo en llanto por la perdida de su hija " como le dire esto a cadence" Twi le pregunta a Dawn " que estapasando aqui? " Dawn le reponde " es dificial de explicar ... demasiado" despues la que antes era la hija de shinning  
regresa en si pero ya no como ella sino como un monstruo que quiere matar y despues de una breve batalla el piso cae y shinnig se separa de twi y Dawn todos presiguen a encontrarse .  
Despues de una pelea muy prolongada los 3 derrotan a la mutacion de skyla la cual al morir se combierte en ceniza prosiguen a hablar sobre esto twilight "Dawn dime ... solo dime ... quien esta detras de esto " ,Dawn miro un rato a su ex mentora  
"estamos en un juego muy peligroso princesa sparkle ... y si no jugamos bien nuestras cartas ... moriremos ... shinnig : "no me importa que paso si fue lo de helena o esto pero quiero saber quien le hizo esto a mi hija " Dawn lo mira y dice  
"Birdwing " ambos hermanos se impresionan y Dawn solo dice "tengo cosas que hacer y personas de las cuales encargarme asi que adios maestra ..perdon .. princesa " saca su lanza garfios y salta para ser elevada por su propio aparato  
" ESPERA DAWN !" twilight le grita pero es tarde "ahora que sigue " dawn se habla a si misma y luego ve una puerta ve una puerta con las 2 mismas incripciones de la luna y el sol una vez que las coloco vio como un mecanismo empezo a abrir la compuerta y entro  
dentro "ya no necesitare eso creo " es otro laboratorio donde se encuentra pero esta ves va hacia el escritorio y encuentra documentos con diferente escritura que birdwing que hablan sobre el reyno del norte ,un reyno guerrero llamado miltia "umbra nocturnus portador de  
los anticuerpos ... entonces hay una cura " otra vez se dice asi misma lee mas y dice "agente ... Dawn !? ...pero yo nunca recibi esto cuando trabajaba para el .. (sigue leyendo) agente lazulee enviada para localizarlo ...(mas lectura) Dao jiang ...hmm .. ahi tal vez  
encuentre algo mas util (cierra la carpeta )" su celular suena de vuelta "encontraste lo que buscabas querida " birdwing de nuevo "algo asi ... sabes birdwing siempre pense que eras listo pero me equivoque " la voz del telefono se queda muda un rato y luego responde  
"de que hablas " Dawn le responde de nuevo "por que el verdadero birdwing no le revelaria sus planes a nadie ... verdad ... chrysalid ?" la identidad del lado del telefono era ni mas ni menos que el hijo de birdwing usando una especia de aparato pequeño que podia hacer  
cambiar su voz "soy una mercenaria pero no soy estupida chrysalid conoci a tu padre en persona y se que es lo vastante astuto como para hacer todo un teatro con esto y voy a detenerte ..." se escucha un silencio de unos segundos "eso lo veremos querida "  
responde chrysalid con su voz real .  
Dawn cualga el telefono y deja otra bomba esta vez cerca de unos tanques con logo de inflamable " quieres pelea chrysalid pelea te voy a dar " Dawn sale de ahi y escapa antes de que el lugar se combierta en escombros  
al salir Dawn dice "Dao Jiang ahi vamos"

continuara


End file.
